Interrogation
by MeredithBrody
Summary: Fun and games sometimes involves getting a little rough (explicit / Prody)
1. Chapter 1

**So. I was talking into making this the 100th fic in the NCIS New Orleans fandom on . You can all thank PinkAngel17 for that. My friend Ana challenged me to write this months ago, and this is a bit of a new one for me. While I'm pretty good at smut in general... something this detailed and graphic was not really something I'd tried. So there is warning for some softcore bondage. If you're not into that, this probably isn't for you. If you do read, please please review. I'm begging you.  
Shin xx**

* * *

As Brody was spun and pressed against the wall she felt the air knocked out of her. She should have known that would be how he caught her. "You need to be more subtle next time." He hissed into her ear has he pressed right against her.

"Subtlety isn't my strong suit." She grinned, and it really wasn't. She'd tried, but obviously it hadn't worked. Maybe he just knew her too well for that to work on him. He did know her probably better than almost anyone else in the world.

"Believe me I've noticed that." He chuckled, nipping her neck with his teeth while still holding her pressed against the wall.

"You going to let me go now?" She asked. While they often started this game, so far they'd never got to this point. Normally they saw through each other, or they'd tried the same tactic. She had thought, so far, that that had meant they were completely compatible, and they were. But this time he'd managed to catch her, and that meant he had the choice. They could go on, or he could let her go and they could just go back upstairs.

"I think we could have some fun like this." She had made that point a week earlier, the only other time they'd gotten to this point. Again because she'd tried something clever that he'd seen through. "This time." He corrected himself, a smile forming as he pulled some material over her eyes that she couldn't see through.

"Prove it." She challenged, and immediately his lips were crushing to hers. She was certain that this was going to end up fun for the both of them.

The problem of him being stood behind her was that she could still feel how excited he was getting. She would have never thought this would do it for him too, but the fact that he was here, and was clearly as excited as she was, told her more about her boss than she'd expected.

"Hey, no touching." He muttered in her ear before spinning her around and pressing her back against the wall. She couldn't help but grin as she felt his fingers gently unbuttoning her blouse. It was so opposite almost everything he'd done since they'd walked in here. She wasn't used to not being in control in this room, but letting him take over was something she was enjoying more than she'd expected.

Bondage had always been one of her kinks, but this was a whole new level to that. This was a boss kink on top of it all. Not to mention that they were in interrogation. She was going to be thinking about this for days, probably replying it when she was alone for months.

Suddenly his hand was slipping below the waistband of her jeans, and she hissed at the unexpected contact. It was harder to know what was coming with a blindfold on, and he was quieter than she'd ever expected. As his cold fingers started circling her clit she had to bite her lip to stop herself from groaning too loudly. She didn't want him to know how easy this was going to be for him.

By the time his fingers found their way inside she'd given up on pretending this wasn't the hottest thing she'd been involved in for a while and was just reacting as her body was demanding her to. A second later he pushed her pants down and she sucked her stomach in in anticipation.

Of course though, he couldn't make it simple or easy for her. He started teasing along her slit until she was squirming. She wasn't above begging him at this moment, because she just needed to feel him. He clearly knew exactly what he was doing to her, and just as the words to beg him were on the tip of her tongue he surprised her by simultaneously lifting her leg up and sliding in almost as deep as he could.

She bit her lip to stop herself screaming, she was determined to stay as quiet as she could. It was a game she liked to play with herself when she was in this situation, and it seemed to be affecting him too. She couldn't see him, but she could hear his breathing, and she could feel his speed increasing.

After a surprisingly few strokes she felt herself beginning to tumble over the edge, which just proved to her that he had known exactly what he was doing. Clearly he had pushed himself almost as far as he could go, as it was only a few seconds after she went off the precipice that he followed her. As they both shuddered down she smiled, feeling him finally lean forward and kiss her for the first time since they'd started this then reached to take down the blindfold, letting her see him for the first time in a while. He had a silly grin on his face, and she was sure hers probably matched.

"You know, next time we do this, I have one addendum to make." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as he'd reached behind her and released his handcuffs from around her wrists. She was sure they'd be slightly bruised in the morning, but it was worth it.

"Oh?" He asked, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck, clearly trying to catch his breath still. It had been well worth it. A second later she kissed his cheek then bent down and pulled her pants on again and walked around him, stopping before she got to the door.

"Yeah, you're the one handcuffed." She smirked at the doorway, not waiting to hear his response, knowing that he'd come and join her in his room in a few minutes, once he'd cleaned himself up. This had definitely been the best of games to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand! A second chapter. This is a little harder than the last chapter. Sooooooo. It also may be complete crap. Enjoy!  
Shin xx**

* * *

She had been planning how to repay King for the interrogation room for weeks. In her life she had rarely been the bottom. It had been an interesting moment in her life, and while she'd had fun she'd rather not do it again. It was time for him to learn that being the bottom could be fun too.

They'd agreed that tonight she could do anything she wanted. King had been excited about the idea, and Merri had do admit, she was getting more and more excited about it. She'd picked one of the tamer, and sexier, introductions she could think of. It was also her personal favourite. While she liked some of the harder stuff, for her the simple act of bringing someone to the point of orgasm when they could do nothing about it was the bigger turn on.

The first thing she did was the silk ties, and after getting his feet tied in the appropriate position for what she had planned she moved on to typing up his hands. Something whish he ended up looking at her confused and laughing. "What in the name of hell Merri?" He asked, and she hoped at least that he was going to let her continue. She'd got herself all revved up for this.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted." She tightened the bonds now around his wrists and tested them then smiled, kneeling back on the other side of the bed. There was just one more thing she needed to be sure of. "You remember the safe word?"

"Apples. I remember." He smirked, and she was now going to be ready for almost anything. This was going to be exactly what she needed.

"Good. Now, just lie back." She whispered then affixed the blindfold over his eyes. She smiled as he did exactly as she said, laying back against the single pillow she'd put under his head for protection. She knew that this was going to be fun, and very enjoyable for the both of them.

She decide to start simple. The strap of velvet she had brought seemed like the first idea. She started running it up and along his chest. For the moment she could tell he didn't quite understand what she was doing, so it was time for her to explain a little. "The whole point of this is for you to let yourself experience the different sensations I'm going to give you."

"Meredith." He replied, drawing her name out in a way she'd never heard before. There was something about it that made her body react. Clearly he was both loving this, and was slightly worried about what was going on. She knew that he'd enjoy what she planned, but convincing him of that was going to be more difficult that she expected.

"Do you trust me, Dwayne?" She asked, leaning close to him and asking the question while holding herself within an eyelash distance from his lips. So close that her lips brushed his as she spoke. Just another thing that would help to drive him crazy.

"I trust you." He muttered after a few seconds kissing her lips as he spoke. It didn't matter that she hadn't meant for that, but they'd both needed that one moment of closeness again. Then she pulled back, finding the leather strap. Normally she'd use it as a small whip, but for this she was just going to use it as another form of slow torture.

The ruler had always been her personal favourite. It gave a nice snap, yet it wasn't too hard. It was a great transition tool, and she was really interested to see how King reacted from the softer, lighter, and she would say more intimate materials to the harder, darker instruments she had on hand. So far he seemed to be enjoying himself.

That was when she lightly snapped the ruler across his stomach. At the snap he strained against the restrains holding him, and she smiled a little as he groaned. She repeated the action at various point over his body , and found it harder to control herself the more she did.

She just couldn't take it anymore. The sounds he was making were pushing her to the edge too. Once upon a time she'd been better at controlling her body, but she'd been younger then, and she hadn't cared for the men and women she'd had these relationships with the way she did him.

So she caved, and climbed over him, lowering herself onto him slowly. The groan he let out spurned her on. She angled her body so they were both getting the most out of her movements, and as she felt him build up she reached down and flicked her clit a few times, pushing herself along, she tumbled over the edge, followed by him a second later. Then she just collapsed onto his chest.

"Shit, Merri. You're good at this." King hissed out as she did, he managed to kiss the top of her head, and she couldn't help but subconsciously cuddle into him closer. She was still amazed that this had even gone as far as it had.

"I had practice." She then reached up and undid the bonds on his hands, and then his feet. Only to be wrapped up in his arms the second that he was free. King had probably been itching to hold her for a while, and she was now happy to be curled up with him. It did make her feel safe and comfortable. Laying there she thought back to all the other times, and the giant thing that made it different this time. "It... rarely ended like that though."

"I'm glad it did." He ended up sighing into her hair as she curled up into him. This was also not how it normally ended. Normally she left, and rarely did she seem them again until their next meeting. Tonight thought she'd get to curl up comfortably, and probably wake up in a very similar position. It was something new.

"Me too. We might have to do this again one day." She grinned, laughing as she did. King looked as though he might think twice about that, and really she couldn't blame him. Probably for him this had been fun to try once, and even for her now she would be happy if this was something only for special occasions. It had been fun for today though, and now they could at least say they'd tried it.


End file.
